User blog:Chin Boy/The Dark World
The Dark World Bʏ J.T.T 'CHAPTER 1.' 'Lonely and lost' It had been several years since the end of the Apocalypse, countries battled, fought, but lost, everyone lost. The remaining survivors searched the world, or at least what was left of it, for someone else. Hoping they're might be some sort of underground civilization, hiding from them. A light haired man named Jace called out from near where a group of tangled trees had grown. "Are you sure you wanna go through there? Heard stories of bad luck in this place." A girl, normal height, wearing a black dress, leggins, along with a sweater and boots. Her name was Allison, she'd been Jace's friend since before the apocalypse and they found their way through it together. She turned her head towards Jack. "S'okay, I'm not afraid of ghosts." ---- ---- Jace walked in looking nervous, spreading his feet as not to step on the remains of flowers. "Fine, fine. But really, this place is rather-" "-Different?" Allison interrupted. "I was gonna say odd, but whatever you'd like. This is whats left of the people, sorta sad seein' this. People who were there, during the wars." Allison walked with him. "Oh will you hush, we're reminded everyday of whats left. Half eaten meals, clothes left on chairs. But what do're do? We can't just make em' come back can we?" "Just come on, we should get back before night falls." Jace and Allison walked for about an hour, before they reached a little hole in the ground which was covered in steps, underneath was just a little hall covered in dust, which you could see under the bright green lights. It looked to be the remains of an underground base. ---- ---- The man and Allison walked into a room, very bright, covered in neon lights and white walls. Almost something out of one of those ancient "Sci-fi" movies of the past. " 'Scuse me!" Shouted a brunette headed woman, vastly making her way through the small room. Her name was Taylor, she'd been a few years older than the majority of people here, but only about 2. "Oh! Wait, it's you two. I've been wondering where you've been. We need to talk..." "About what?" Said Allison. "I think We've found a way." There was a slight pause. "A - A way out." 'CHAPTER 2.' 'A Billion Stars Burned Out' Harry explained to them that there was a mechanism near by in an underground facility. They gathered the rest of their group, Emily, Karl, and Maddison and walked for a matter of hours when they reached a large foundation from a building of the time before them. ---- ---- They crouched down and climbed down the stairs, following Harry's every move. "Watch out for the bloody rats! They're poisonous." Harry called out. "But where are we going?" Asked Jace who was wielding an electric torch in his right hand. "I told you, you'll see once we get there! It's too hard to explain!" They could hear the mutant wolves in the distance, hurrying down the steps they finally reached a platform to an old underground station, it was filled with ripped posters. "It's right down through here." He pointed and led the way towards the end of a tunnel, they crossed broken beams and reached a large door. "Now listen, before we go in. Do. Not. Touch. Anything!" They both nodded and he pulled the handle. ---- ---- Inside was a small white room with nothing but a laptop, a small round foundation in the middle, and an arch at the end of it. "Okay, now can you tell us why we're here?" "We're here, because of that arch. You see, I've found codes in here to this arch. I'm pretty sure this was some type of government base hidden under a building to secure the highest people of the world." "What exactly does the arch do that's so important?" Said Jace in a confused tone. "Well...I'm not sure if it will, but it's out best hope, eh? It'll transport us to another world, another universe where things are better." Taylor interrupted "You're kidding me, right?" Allison tagged along. "Seriously, you think you can just zap us to another world where things are better?" "Yes, I do. Please, just trust me. There's nothing for us here. No clothes, no food, no shelter. It's the only hope we have." He grabbed his laptop and began fiddling with it. "I've got the codes to make it work, if one of you could please just stand by the arch." Emily, being a close friend of Harry, volunteered first. She walked up to the arch and stood patiently. "Now, I just have to hit enter. And it'll all happen. Ready?" "Ready." She replied. He hit the small blue button on the panel, and a burst of light lit up the room. She walked into the arch. They all covered their eyes as the bright light got stronger. And she was gone. ---- ---- They all gathered around the arch. "Did she make it?" Karl called out. "This panel, right here." He paused, with anxiety and worry. "Shes....Shes made it." They all sighed with relief. "I'm going to put the volume on high. One at a time you will each go in." They all watched as one by one they walked into the arch. With a loud "ZAP!" It striked fear to them, what if they died? What if they never see each other again? By the minute after Maddison, it was Allison's turn. She anxiously walked over to the arch. ---- ---- "Now ye're sure I'm not gunna get fried to a crisp, righ'?" "Of course, the arch will be behind you for 2 minutes as you enter. If anything happens just walk back through. You'll be transported to somewhere else. Now go on!" "Yeesh, someones got their panties in a twist." She walked up to the arch and "ZAP!" She was gone. And the last person standing was Jace, he looked around and walked up to the arch. He gulped looking into the swirling lights coming from it. "Erm...Harry, what about you?" "What about me?" He said not looking up. "Like, are you going to come along? Meet us there?" "Of course I will, I didn't burn a billion stars out from this for nothing. As soon as I-" Suddenly a huge spark came from the panel, it grew into a white fire spreading across the room. Jace was striked with panic. "RUN!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "RUN! I'VE TAKEN THE SHIELDS DOWN, THE ATMOSPHERE ABOVE EARTH IS FADING. RUN!" Jace knew he couldn't reach Harry, he would want him to go. Harry started screaming as fire caught up to his face, he was on the floor covered in bright white and blue flame. Jace turned around one last time, he jumped into the arch. 'CHAPTER 2 | PART II' Jace woke up on the floor of a white room. He shook his head and stood up. He looked back to see the arch. He wondered where everyone else was. ---- ---- "Oh, great. Harry. I'm in a white room with no door, no food. I'd be better off at home... I-" He heard a loud gun, like a bomb, then he saw a window, and raced for it. He saw over a hundred UFOs shooting at each other. The wall opened and a creature screamed. "IT'S YOU! THE EVIL BEINGS. THE KILLER OF OUT KIND! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED, PUNISHED!" The creature approached him but be tripped backwards into the arch as it disappeared. 'CHAPTER 3.' 'The Smell of Sea Salt' He was zapped onto a beach, he was a man digging through the sand looking for something, but he ran most likely from the alien like arch. The man dropped a newspaper which Jace picked up. "April 10th, 1912? Guess it's alright, but where is everyone. I really need to stop talking to myself..." ---- ---- But as he turned around he was a woman dressed in a formal gown. "Allison!" She turned her head. "Oh god, finally! Someone from Earth!" "What do you mean from Earth? Isn't this Earth?" "Thought the same till someone told me, this place is called Mondas. Earth is Greek for the same name..." "Well then, where'd you get the clothes?" "A tiny shop over there, they told me I looked like I'd come from a hooker's corner. Thought I'd take the offer." "Well, I'm going to need clothes. I can't walk around 1912 wearing a sweater and trousers." "Right, well. Maybe they'll help you too." They both ran across the beach and finally reaching the little cove, they entered the shop it was filled with strings and the smell of sea salt. "Hello again, mam. My friend here is-" "Dressed like an insane person? A homeless folk?" She interrupted. "No, more like a dumb... Well you got the gist. He needs clothes, badly." "Fine by me, pick anything you want, but he has to pay." "Hey, that's not fair. We're both fr-" "Shhh!" She whispered. "They'll think you're insane." "Right." Jace gathered a simple suit and payed with all the money Allison gave him. "Right then, I saw some of our group boardin' a train to a port in Queenstown, Ireland." "And how do you plan on getting there?" "I won some tickets off an old folk at a bar, he said women couldn' do nothin' so I showed him the ole' Scottish tude'." "Okay, so you got money for the train there, right?" "Train? I saw some wild horses. Gettin' around the free way is better." "Fine." A few hours later they hitched a ride from a man traveling the same way, they made it to the dock in time for it to leave. "Two minutes till the walk way closes, board now or not at all!" A man was shouting. They quickly ran up and showed the man the tickets he followed them inside. "Never been on a boat like this before. But it feels - It feels familiar." Allison said, turning her head every which way. ---- ---- The man was fastening the door shut. "Yup, newest White Star Line model, Welcome to the Titanic, Miss and Mister." "Titanic?!" They both yelled at the same time, but no one heard them as the horn blew. 'CHAPTER 4.' 'The Ship of Dreams' COMING SOON Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts